warriors_cats_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Echoes and Voices Allegiances
Stormclan Leader: 'Flamestar- bright orange tom with blue eyes '''Deputy: 'Scorchclaw- reddish tabby tom with amber eyes 'Medicine cat: 'Whitefang- old gray and white she-cat with yellow eyes Warriors Snowstorm- big white tom with blue eyes Apprentice, Mistypaw Shadestripe- Dark gray tom with a white stripe slashing through his back Apprentice, Cloudypaw Shorttail- fluffy tabby tom with a short tail and yellow eyes Apprentice, Skypaw Pouncewind- Gray tabby tom with amber eyes Mothpelt- light brown tabby she-cat Squirrelfur- Light orange-brown she-cat Echoheart- unusual gray, dark gray, silver, and white tabby tom with blue eyes Apprentice, Frostpaw Stonestripe- gray tom with darker spots Apprentice, Bramblepaw Apprentices Mistypaw- silver she-cat with white stripes and blue eyes Cloudypaw- fluffy gray and brown tom with yellow eyes Skypaw- white tabby tom with black spots on his back Frostpaw- blue and white she-cat with blue eyes Bramblepaw- tabby tom with lighter stripes Queens Icefur- fluffy blue and white she-cat with green eyes Cloverface- pretty white and brown tabby she-cat mother of Sootkit and Cloverkit Silverflower- Silvery gray and brown she-cat expecting Scorchclaw's kits Spottail- old she-cat with a spotted back and tail Elders Oneear- an old tom with a missing ear Bigtail- cream brown tom with a fluffy tail Dapplepelt- Old tabby tom with spots on his back Spottedpelt- light tabby she-cat with a spotted back and tail Noeyes- Blind she-cat with tabby fur Nightclan 'Leader: 'Shadowpelt-''' Solid black tom with an injured leg Deputy:' 'Frosttail- Blue and gray tom with amber eyes Medicine cat: 'Coldnose- tabby tom with a cough that never goes away Warriors Stubtail- light tabby tom with half of his tail missing Apprentice, Fartpaw Streamfoot- gray tom with fur that looks like it is wet Apprentice, Birchpaw Tinycloud- small black and white tom with yellow eyes Flamewind- gray and orange tom Apprentices Fartpaw- brown tom with brown eyes Birchpaw- tabby tom with yellow stripes Queens Morningcloud- yellow and orange she-cat mother of, Marshkit Shadeflower- gray she-cat with white spots on her back expecting Flamewind's kits Longpoppy- ginger she-cat with dark spots on her tail expecting Redfoot's kits Elders Sootfur- small gray tom Whirlclan '''Leader: 'Emberstar- black and orange tom 'Deputy: 'Brokenfoot- dark gray tom with a dead foot '''Medicine cat: Branchface- brown tom with darker spots ' ' Warriors Dustclaw- light brown and gray tabby tom Apprentice, Spiderpaw Shredear- tabby tom with shredded ears Apprentice, Leappaw Tornwhisker- young tabby and white tom with shredded whiskers Apprentice, Snowpaw Whiterunner- fluffy white tom Apprentices Spiderpaw- black and white tom Leappaw- dark tabby she-cat Snowpaw- fluffy white she-cat Queens Sootfoot- gray tabby she-cat with spots expecting Brokenfoot's kits Dawnflower- peach colored she-cat mother of Whiterunner's kits Vinekit, Birdkit, and Sparrowkit Rainclan 'Leader: 'Jaggedstar- dark grayish blue tom with a broken foot 'Deputy: 'Lionfoot- golden she-cat 'Medicine cat: 'Dustfur- brownish gray tom Warriors Whiteclaw- brown tom with white stripes Apprentice, Lightpaw Emberfur- gray tom with ginger patches Apprentice, Darkpaw Rubblebelly- tabby tom with a white underbelly Apprentice, Bluepaw Bluestream- pretty silvery blue she-cat with amber eyes Grayclaw- gray tabby tom with ruffled fur Mothfoot- Dark brown she-cat with lighter stripes and green eyes Apprentices Lightpaw- white and ginger she-cat with green eyes Darkpaw- solid black tom with yellow eyes Silverpaw- slender she-cat with silver like fur Cats Outside clans Rogues Deadstar- Gray tabby tom with a dead tail (Former Nightclan leader) Redfoot- cream white tom with ginger paws (Former Nightclan deputy) Fangface- Battle-scarred tom with green eyes (Former Nightclan warrior) Stone- Big gray tabby tom with blue eyes (Former Nightclan warrior) Loners Ivy- silver tabby she-cat Crowpaw- almost black tom with silky fur and yellow eyes Kittypets Spots- Black and white tom with yellow eyes Tabby- White and gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes Snowkit- fluffy white tom with green eyes